


Wedding Date

by ClarkeBlake



Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Get Together, past arthur/merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeBlake/pseuds/ClarkeBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: 047:"My ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Date

Merlin was sitting in some posh restaurant he would never usually go to but he needed to bribe Morgana and she loved this fancy stuff. To prove his point she came traipsing into the tiny outdoor sitting area in Louis Vuitton 5 inch heels and a dress that probably cost more than his monthly rent. Her face was stoic her dark lipstick making her look more intimidating than usual and her hair pulled up into a tight bun atop her head. Merlin had trouble looking away she was absolutely gorgeous. And while this is something Merlin had know for years it still took him by surprise sometimes. Once she had reached the table she slid into her seat as elegantly as a queen before showing Merlina smile that revealed blindingly white teeth.

“Why hello, My little bird,” She purred out as her perfectly shaped and painted nails flipped open the menu.

“Hello Morgana, will you ever stop calling me that?” he asked in return his voice going soft. It use to drive him nuts, her little pet name, but really he was used to it now.

She hummed as if considering it before saying “Probably not,” matter of factly with an evil smirk.

The waiter treaded over sure footed and posture perfect and quickly took their orders. After he walked away Morgana looked at Merlin with an appraising look before she leaned forward head leaning slightly. “Let’s cut to the chase, my little bird, you hate places like this. So what faver are you hoping for?”

Merlin let out a chuckled mixed with a sigh before rubbing the back of his head messing his hair even more “You know me too well don’t you,” he stated before leaning over and shuffling through his bag. He slid over the lace and ribbon filled piece of paper and set it on the table before sliding it across the table to Morgana. Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow she pulled it closer before taking a look down. Merlin watched as her eyes shifted clearly reading the cardstock. He saw a look of confusion cross her face before one of careful understanding.

She opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it as the waiter brought out the food and tea. She gave him a tight lipped smile but the venom in her eyes was clearly taken as the dismissal it was and the once confident server scurried away.

Morgana looked over at Merlin her features going soft.He hated when she gave them look. She’d given it to him a total of five times. The first was when his mother was diagnosed with cancer. And all the other times had to do with same thing it did now. Arthur bloody Pendragon.

“Gwen and Arthur are getting married. You want me to go as your date don’t you?” She asked her voice the closest she ever gets to pitying and it makes Merlin’s guts twist.

“Yeah, um yeah,” Merlin mumbled looking down and twirling his fingers together voice weak. But he glanced at Morgana for a brief second and started another sentence “ I mean I know its a lot to ask and I totally understand if you say no but I just I don’t want to look pathetic. It’s been three years since he left me for here and I- I I Just-”

“Sh sh,” Merlin reached over grabbing his hand “Of course I will love,” she said with a soft gentle smile.

“Thank you,” Merlin muttered shoulders finally relaxing.

 

Morgana sat at a sophisticated table her knees crossed and leaning back in her chair. She hair in loose curl cascading across her shoulders, the little black dress clung to her every curve and her bright red lips curled into a self deprecating smirk as she watched the man next to her staring at the bride and groom. His eyes were slightly glistening as he watched the two share their first dance. Morgana doesn’t know when it happened but watching Merlin’s profile she knows she’s completely in love him. Pretending to be his girlfriend had started out fun. But now as the weekend away was closing all that rolled around her mind was how much she wanted him and how much she couldn’t have him.

Sitting here at his exes and former best friends wedding with hurt in his eyes. Thats when Merlin looked up at Morgana. She saw him smile this soft, hardly there little thing that still managed to dimple his cheek. He leaned over close to her and whispered “I’m glad I came. Strangely enought this is what I think I needed.It doesn’t hurt, not anymore.”

Morgana felt a flutter of hope in the pits of her stomach. She looked up at Merlin through her eyelashes. She saw something in his face that made her lean forward the samllest bit, when he followed suit she decided to go for it. Lightly she pressed her lips against Merlin’s. She felt him gasp just the slightest and took her chance licking into his mouth for a moment.

Quickly she moved back a tear falling down her face “Merlin if you don’t- if you don’t mean this I can’t” her voice shook. She looked down trying to hide her vulnerability but Merlin used his finger to softly turn her face towards him. “ I mean it,” He whispered before leaning in for a short chaste kiss.

Arthur and Gwen were holding each other close when Arthur heard his new wife let out a squeak. “Don’t look,” she mumbled, “But Merlin and Morgana finally got their shit together.” Arthur whipped his head around and saw his former lover and kiss his old UNI friend, and before Gwen pinched him and made him look away he let a small smile. Happy that Merlin was moving on.


End file.
